


I brought you dinner

by unacaritafeliz



Series: Check Please Tumblr Drabbles! [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Foxtrot is also mentioned because im love her, Future Fic, M/M, Nursey being #extra, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: The thing is Nursey’s never really been good at essay writing. Well, that’s not strictly true; Nursey writes amazing essays, with descriptive language and concise explanations and bibliographies so good some might even say he gets a kick out of writing them. The problem is that sometimes he gets so hyperfocused on writing that he just… forgets to keep track of regular things, like eating, and sleeping, and not self-isolating in his apartment for a week because Foxtrot’s visiting Whiskey and Tango and there’s no one to check up on him.[Nursey gets an unexpected visitor while working on a grad school paper].





	I brought you dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/gifts).



The thing is Nursey’s never really been good at essay writing. Well, that’s not strictly true; Nursey writes amazing essays, with descriptive language and concise explanations and bibliographies so good some might even say he gets a kick out of writing them. The problem is that sometimes he gets so hyperfocused on writing that he just… forgets to keep track of regular things, like eating, and sleeping, and not self-isolating in his apartment for a week because Foxtrot’s visiting Whiskey and Tango and there’s no one to check up on him.

Well, apparently no one except the person who’s just rung his doorbell, making Derek nearly fall out of his chair with surprise. He’d honestly forgotten there was anything else in the world except for him and the goddamn grad school paper he’s been writing all week.

Slowly, he gets up and stretches, letting his body adjust to not being cramped into his desk chair like it’s been all day. He rubs at his eyes, trying to bring his focus back to the real world. It’s 9:30pm on a Friday according to his clock; his paper is due in ten days, and Foxy’s been away for seven. He thinks he ate packet ramen for lunch today, but he’s not sure. It could’ve been dinner last night. It all seems a little blurry.

He walks toward the door.

The doorbell rings again. The person on the other side is clearly impatient for an answer. It makes him think of Dex, of the distinct lack of chill his old defense partner constantly had back in college. Dex only lives a few hours away, Nursey thinks absently. Maybe he should go visit him once the paper is done.

Nursey peaks through the eye-hole of his front door. The person outside is staring at the ground so he can’t see their face, but the bright red hair is as good an identifier as anything. He frowns, wondering if spending the past week isolated in his apartment has made him so lonely that he’s imagining Dex is here.

He swings the door open.

“You look like shit,” Dex says in greeting. He strides in past Nursey and sets two large tote bags down on the kitchen counter. “Like Jesus Christ, Nurse, when was the last time you took a shower? Or, like, slept?”

If this is some hallucinated version of Dex then at least it’s on brand, Nursey thinks. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Dex’s arm. His skin is warm beneath Nursey’s fingertips. He’s real.

And Nursey’s being weird.

S'wawesome.

“Nursey?” Dex asks. “What are you doing there, buddy?”

“I, uh…” Nursey starts, unsure of what to say that won’t make the situation weirder. “What are you doing here. Dex?”

Deflection has always served him well.

“Oh!” Dex says, the tips of his ears just beginning to go pink. “I, uh, I brought you dinner.”

Nursey blinks. “Dinner?”

“Well I know that you’re a complete human disaster at exam time,” says Dex, starting to unpack Tupperware from the tote bags. He’s not making eye contact with Nursey. “Well actually you’re a human disaster all the fucking time but, you were always worse at exam times. And I know you’ve got a paper due next week, and since Foxtrot’s with Tango and Whiskey and you weren’t answering your fucking phone I just thought… dinner.”

Nursey suddenly feels lighter, warmer, happier. Dex was worried about him, Nursey realises, so worried that drove for four hours after work on a Friday to bring him food and make sure he was okay. Nursey can’t help but smile at the fact that Dex still has his back.

“I mean, my pasta isn’t as good as the stuff I used to get you from Annie’s,” says Dex. “And my rhubarb pie doesn’t even come close to Bitty’s but… I don’t know. I thought you might like some real food instead of the packet ramen and microwave meals you’ve probably been eating all week.”

Dex looks up shyly at Nursey and Nursey’s heart swoops. God, it’s been three years since college and yet he’s still so gone for this boy.

“Were you worried about me, Dex?” Nursey singsongs. He’s deflecting from his feelings again, but he’ll also never get tired of pushing at Dex.

The shy look on Dex’s face is immediately replaced by a scowl. He doesn’t mean it. Nursey isn’t fooled for a second.

“No,” Dex says.

“Do you… care about me?” Nursey says, with a dramatic gasp.

“Of course not,” says Dex. “That’s gross.”

“Oh William,” Nursey says, dramatically throwing himself on the couch. “You do care.”

“Oh my god!” says Dex, throwing his hands up. “See if I ever do anything nice for you ever again!”

Dex stalks past Nursey toward the door and Nursey instinctively reaches out to snag his wrist. He rolls up off the couch to look Dex in the eyes.

“No, seriously,” says Nursey. “Thank you, Dex. I really needed this. I haven’t really been taking care of myself since Foxy’s been gone, obviously.”

Maybe his brain still hasn’t fully rebooted from essay-writing mode, but Nursey leans up and presses a soft kiss against Dex’s cheek. It’s the boldest move he’s ever made. Even in college, when the SMH routinely showered each other with physical affection, Nursey was never brave enough to do anything with Dex that could possible be read as romantic, too afraid to take a chance.

It’s worth it though, for the way Dex’s entire face turns bright red. It’s just as endearing as it was in their senior year of college, and Nursey can’t help but think maybe he’s been scared of nothing this whole time.

“Y-you really need to take a shower,” Dex stutters. Nursey’s proud that he can still make Dex stutter after all this time. “Have you even washed once since Foxtrot left last week?”

“Well, it’s not like I was expecting my old d-man to show up and take care of me,” says Nursey, playfully punching Dex in the shoulder. “But fine, how about I go shower and you grab your stuff from the car and unpack?”

“I was going to stay at my brother’s,” Dex protests. “I didn’t want to distract you from your paper.”

“Dex, it’s chill,” says Nursey, relishing the eye-roll he gets for his word choice. “I can write with you here. Besides, if you don’t stay here, then who is going to make sure I actually eat this food and go to bed on time?”

Dex crosses his arm and considers this.

“Fine,” Dex finally says, in a tone that Nursey thinks is trying to sound put-out but misses by a mile. “I’ll stay. Now go shower, you complete disaster.”

Nursey doesn’t miss the way it sounds fond on Dex's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I've been having trouble writing NurseyDex because the dib-flip seriously personally hurt me, but I still love them and I support Dex in all the growing he has to do to get to the point he's at in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Cross-posted from tumblr! Come yell at me @ unacaritafeliz / welovewebseries](http://unacaritafeliz.tumblr.com/post/170478752500)


End file.
